


Abandoned Takeout

by Blink_Blue



Series: Pick a Number [5]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned Takeout

Oliver nearly chokes on his own spit when he sees the sight waiting for him in his bedroom. He let’s out a laugh–a nervous one, because he doesn’t quite know what else to do.

Connor Walsh, the dashingly handsome law student who has been frequenting Oliver’s apartment for the past few weeks, lies on Oliver’s bed, completely naked, save for a tie–one of Oliver’s own, he recognizes–loosely tied around his neck.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

The look Connor gives him is almost one of exasperation. He rolls his eyes and lets his head fall back onto the soft pillow. His hands grip the soft silk of one of Oliver’s favorite ties, the material is pulled taut against the back of his neck as he exposes the fine lines of his throat.  

Oliver swallows apprehensively. He’s a bit unsure. And the situation is still very foreign and new. Connor Walsh is an enigma to him. He’s smart, outgoing, devastatingly handsome, and for some reason has taken an interest in him. At first Oliver thought Connor’s interest lay purely in his ability to hack into an office email account, a matter apparently necessary to Connor’s success as an intern with his law professor. But beyond that, Connor seems to have taken an interest in him that no one else had ever done before. 

“Um… that’s my tie…” Oliver says dumbly. The bag of take out Thai food is getting sweaty in his hands. “I–I thought we were going to eat… That’s why I…” He lifts up the bag slightly, as if making an offering.

“Yeah, I don’t know…” Connor murmurs softly. “The way you were hacking through those network systems… it really got my motor running, you know?”

“Um…”

And then Connor spread his legs slightly, bent at the knee, and he gives Oliver this look that just says _come fuck me now–_ and the bag of Thai food slips from his trembling fingers and hits the floor with a loud thump.

“C’mere,” Connor says softly. 

And Oliver does. He walks over to the bed in a haze of uncertainty, desire, and lust. He climbs onto the bed, and looks down at the gorgeous, naked man laying before him. Hesitantly, his fingers reach out for the soft fabric of the silk tie, and he tugs on it gently. 

Connor gives him his classic crooked smirk. “What do you say we find more fun uses for this tie?”

Oliver lets out a soft breathy laugh.

“I can think of a few myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
